


Mashed Potatoes

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Lydia Can't Cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can do pretty well everything else, but she can't cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashed Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixchord/gifts).



> For this, sixchord prompted me: “something with mashed potatoes”. And with the way this fandom is going I could have done something weird with this, but I didn’t. Because I am just not capable of that.

"Do you even know what you're doing with that?" Jackson asks with an eyebrow raised sky high as he watches Lydia sloppily stab at the cooked potatoes in the pot.

"It can't possibly be that hard." Lydia's bottom lip juts out just a little and she makes a determined face. "I can cook."

"Yes," says Jackson, "but have you ever cooked?"

Lydia bites back a sigh. "Well, no, but…" She jams the potato masher into the pot and somehow manages to miss almost all of them. It's impressive, really, considering how small the pot is and how many potatoes are in it.

"I can't watch this anymore," says Jackson. He grabs the pot out of her hands and starts mashing the potatoes properly.

"Hey!" Lydia grumbles but she doesn't actually make any sort of effort to get the pot back.

Besides, she kind of hates cooking.


End file.
